something special about you
by lovino shoubi
Summary: ketika hanya ada penghianatan untuk merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta... untuk merasa benar-benar hidup. itu adalah godaan dan dosa terbesar untuk menyakiti seseorang yang telah berstatus kekasihmu. dan karmanya ketika kau tidak bisa melupakan dia dan merasa gila karena cintamu padanya. dia telah meninggalkanmu untuk bahagia bersama orang lain. dan apa pilihanmu? warning: yaoi, bl dll
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T (mungkin)

Pair : Gaanaru slice NaruHina

Warning: Yaoi, BL, garing, mungkin menyebalkan pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Aku, uzumaki naruto…

17 tahun, seorang mahasiswa yang tengah berbahagia… harusnya. sampai saat itu, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana sampai aku berhasil ke titik sekarang. Aku terlalu bingung untuk memulainya…

Aku dibesarkan dengan keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang, ayah dan ibu selalu memberikanku perhatiannya meski mereka sibuk dengan urusannya. Aku tak pernah tau arti cinta walau sudah banyak orang yang berpacaran denganku, aku bahkan belum pernah sesakit ini walaupun pasanganku selalu kubuat menangis ketika kita bermasalah.

Sampai saat itu, dia membuat hidupku berwarna dengan tingkah lakunya. Hingga aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya sampai kapanpun, aku tetap mencintainya sampai sekarang, dan itu tetap berkembang tanpa kendali. Meski sebenarnya kami sudah berpisah sejak lama. Ya, sejak lama sekali. Dan itu membuatku nyaris menggila karena rasa cintaku melebihi cinta ke siapapun yang pernah ku kenal yang pernah berlabuh di hatiku.

FLASHBACK

"sayang, sepertinya aku bakal sibuk untuk sementara waktu. Kamu mau kan menungguku sampai saat aku selesai?" ucapnya manja ditengah kencan kami.

Dia mulai memelukku manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kedadaku. Ya, seorang gadis manja yang berstatus "pacar"-ku, aku sayang sekali padanya karena dia berbeda dengan wanita lain yang pernah kukenal. Wanita rajin dengan wajah manis, sikap tenang dan berkharisma dan lemah lembut. Benar2 sosok wanita anggun yang pernah kumiliki. Hyuga Hinata, itulah namanya. Aku sangat menyukainya, sangat sangat suka. Dan kamipun berpacaran setelah aku memberanikan diri untuk menembaknya 3 bulan lalu.

Kami sangat bahagia menjalani hari dengan cinta yang kami punya, makin hari makin aku mencintainya.

"Eh? Jangan lama2 dong, aku kesepian tanpamu. Tau sendirikan aku nggak punya kerjaan lain selain bersamamu?" aku mengerutkan dahiku tanda tidak setuju.

"Tapi sayang, untuk minggu-minggu kedepannya aku akan sibuk dengan kuliahku. Lagipula kamu kan bisa pergi dengan teman-temanmu." Dia tersenyum menanggapiku yang egois ini. Itulah yang kusuka darinya, dia punya sifat sabar yang tak pernah dimiliki siapapun yang pernah kucintai.

"Iya deh. Aku sabar nungguin kamu" jawabku memelukku sambil tersenyum nakal ,"aku akan sangat merindukanmu, sayang." Ucapnya kemudian. Hari itu hari terakhir kami bersama karena dia menjalani kesibukannya juga sebagai seorang pelajar.

Aku yang hanya bisa malas-malasan untuk menuggunya selesai dari kesibukannya mencoba untuk menyibukkan diri.

Iseng-iseng aku bermain-main disebuah taman yang asing menurutku, aku duduk di bangku taman itu sambil menyandarkan kepala kepohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Kutatap langit biru yang tengah memancarkan keindahannya, aku tersenyum sampai aku tidak sadar aku tertidur dibangku itu.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku merasa sedikit pusing dan diam sejenak untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Suasana taman itu sudah sepi, hanya ada orang-orang yang lewat pulang kerja. Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri agak jauh dari bangku yang kududuki. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin sore.

Aku tidak begitu menanggapinya saat itu, aku hanya memandangnya sejenak lalu pergi dari tempat dudukku berjalan kearah toko dan membeli minuman favorite-ku. Saat kusodorkan uang ke penjaganya kulihat dia berjalan kearah tempatku membeli minuman. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman dan sedikit cemilan. Kuperhatikan baik-baik gerak geriknya.

"Namaku Gaara" ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi setelah dia membayar barang-barang belanjaannya. Aku hanya terheran-heran dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa kutanya. Orang yang aneh pikirku.

Yah sudahlah, akupun tidak terlalu mempedulikan sikapnya itu. Aku berjalan pulang sambil memegang minuman yang isinya telah kuminum beberapa saat lalu. Tiba-tiba aku terpikir untuk menghubungi pacarku sejenak. Lalu kuambil handphone yang berada disakuku. Kucari nama kontak pacarku, tetapi sesaat kemudian aku urungkan karena aku takut mengganggu kesibukannya. Hanya bisa menghela nafas menahan rasa rindu pada Hinata, ku lempar asal-asalan minuman yang telah kuhabiskan isinya itu lalu berjalan pulang.

Hari kedua tanpa kabar dari Hinata, aku semakin putus asa karenanya. Ayolah, hubungi aku saying…. Tak taukah kau aku menggila karena merindukanmu. Argh! Ku tendang bangku yang ada disebelahku untuk menyalurkan kekesalanku. Ku pandangi Handphone yang sedari kemarin kutunggui pesan bahkan deringan telephone darinya. Hinata! Hinata! Aku menggila karenamu!

Dosen yang berceramah didepan kelaspun tak kudengarkan saking aku kacau karenamu.

Jam pulang yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu untuk bertemu denganmupun sekarang tak pernah kuharapkan lagi. Dengan malas-malasan aku berjalan tak tentu arah, aku berjalan memutar agar tidak terlalu cepat sampai rumah, Karena dirumahpun aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba didepanku ada seorang anak yang berpakaian seragam sekolah yang tak kukenal berdiri menghalangi jalanku. Rambut merahnya yang mencolok, kulitnya yang putih pucat, lingkar hitam matanya yang tebal, dandanannya yang sebenarnya keren ini membuatku terpaku dan keheranan. Aku dengan segera belok kearah sampingnya untuk berjalan karena tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan dengan memandangi orang sembarangan, karena mungkin saja dia sedang menunggui seseorang. Aku tertawa sedikit. Anak zaman sekarang sih pikirku.

Tapi tiba-tiba rasanya tanganku berasa ada yang memegang menghentikan langkahku, aku menoleh. Dan hei apa yang kutemukan? Si anak tadi menatapku datar sambil memegang tanganku lumayan erat.

"Maaf…" kataku sambil agak tersenyum.

Dia hanya menatapku datar, ayolah katakan sesuatu… dan ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa tanganku sebegitu menggodanya untuk dipegang?

Ayolah… ayolah. Aku yang sudah jadi mahasiswa masa tidak bisa menangani ini? Dia hanya pelajar SMA.

Kuputuskan untuk melepaskan tangannya dipergelangan tanganku, lalu bertanya ulang. Siapa tau dia mau menjawab jika aku bertanya yang kedua kalinya. Pikiran orang sepertiku.

"Maaf, ada apa ya?"

Hei.. hei… apa hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku? Maksudku aku disini lebih dewasa lho. Mungkin tidak harus secara sopan menanyainya begitu, langsung tonjok saja. Tonjok? Dia melakukan apa padaku sampai aku harus menonjoknya? Pikiranku terlalu jauh nih.

Ayolah, nak. Ini sudah berjalan beberapa detik dari pertanyaanku. Masa kita hanya saling pandang tanpa bicara sepatah katapun? Itu aneh… serius itu aneh.

"A-aku duluan…" akhirnya kuakhiri pemandangan aneh ini. Hah… anak yang aneh. Kuteruskan acara jalan kakiku untuk pulang. Aku berpikir untuk mampir dulu ke tempat game untuk memperbaiki mood-ku yang agak kacau hari ini karena merindukan pacarku yang bahkan tidak tau dia merindukan aku atau tidak. Serius, bahkan tidak ada kabar sedikitpun.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Serius deh, dia baru ngomong saat aku mau pergi? Apa dia kelainan atau sesuatu aku tidak tau pasti. Terpaksa aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh lagi. Bagus nak, itu mungkin cara yang efektif untuk mengulur waktu jam pulangku.

"Maaf?"

Nah kan? Apa aku mencoba untuk sopan lagi pada orang yang bahkan dibawah umurku? Seharusnya aku langsung saja bilang dengan keren namaku. Hah… terlalu simpelkah? Siapa yang tau?

"Namamu siapa?" ulangnya dengan wajah datar. Tidak bisakah ada sedikit senyuman untuk menghias wajah datarmu itu, nak? Pikirku lagi… ck… ck… ck…

Aku tersenyum walau bisa dibilang 'nyengir' seperti biasa. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Aaah… tidak bisakah aku tersenyum "cool" biar terlihat gagah begitu? Dan hei, tebak apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya? Hal yang tidak bisa kau percayai.

"Maukah jadi pacarku?"

Ugh… apa itu kata-kata yang bisa kau katakakan pada orang baru kau kenal hari ini? Aku hanya bisa pasang wajah bengong tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tampang apa yang bisa kupasang saat ini selain itu? Maksudku, kau baru kenal lalu dia memegang tanganmu menghentikan acara pulangmu. Tetapi ketika kau Tanya dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tiba-tiba dia Tanya namamu dan bilang "Maukah jadi pacarku?"

ITU TIDAK NORMAL!

Terlebih aku lupa akan fakta penting, apa itu? Tidak kah kau pikirkan apa itu?

KITA SAMA-SAMA LELAKI!

Dan semua orang sudah tau itu sekali lihatpun, tidak perlu dipertanyakan dua kalipun itu sudah pasti. Kau punya "itu" dan akupun punya benda "itu". Dan apa yang kau harapakan dari itu semua hm?

"Naruto?" tanyanya mendekatiku ! apakah itu yang bisa terucap dari mulutmu setelah kau menanyakan hal yang tidak lazim seperti itu padaku? Pria yang lebih tua umurnya darimu, nak? Jelas-jelas aku masih shock! Tidak kah kau pikirkan itu? Benar-benar anak zaman sekarang.

"Bukannya kita baru kenal ya?" Mulutku bodoh! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Gah! Mulutku mengkhianati pikiranku terlebih HATIKU! Ayolah, aku sudah punya Hinata, apa lagi yang kurang darinya?

"Tapi cinta kan tidak memandang berapa lama kita sudah kenal." Senyumnya lembut.

AH! Apa itu? Dia bisa tersenyum? Kupikir tidak bisa… aku terbawa karena melihat senyumnya yang bisa dibilang menawan itu. APA?! kenapa denganku? Baru saja aku memuji senyumnya? Apa aku terpesona? Apa sekarang pikiranku juga mengkhianati hatiku? TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! ADA APA DENGANKU?!

"A-ah… begitu ya?" HEI! BUKAN ITU YANG MAU KUKATAKAN?! ADA APA DENGAN MULUTKU INI?

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" senyumnya sekali lagi.

Berpikir… berpikir… hei, kenapa aku berpikir? Sudah jelas jawabannya "TIDAK". Aku sudah punya Hinata, orang yang selama ini kuinginkan jadi pacarku. Baiklah, ayo mantapkan bicaramu dan bilang padanya, Naruto. Kau sudah punya pacar dan tidak bisa menerimanya. Ayo, ayo. Bilang dengan keren padanya.

"Baiklah."

"Ah, syukurlah. Terima kasih, sayang." Dia tersenyum lalu pergi.

Apa? Apa yang barusan kukatakan? APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Terkutuk mulutku ini, dua kali kau mengkhianati pikiranmu. Umpatku dalam pikiran dengan wajah melongo aku pulang. Kenapa perkataanku terbalik dengan apa yang kupikirkan? Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya? Terlebih apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hinata ketika dia kembali nanti. Ahahaha… bodohnya aku. Apa yang membuatku berkata begitu?aku ingin terjun ke jurang sekarang juga. Ahahaha…

Apa aku bisa berpikir normal setelah ini terjadi? Tunggu! Aku bahkan tak tau nama anak itu. Nama "pacar" baruku. "pacar", ahahaha… aku pacaran dengan laki-laki? Ibu, aku ingin menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa kukatakan padanya saja ya kalau aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya? Tapi itu kejam, kita bahkan belum jalan ! kenapa aku berpikir tentang itu? Naruto, serius ada apa sih denganmu? Cuma karena seorang anak lelaki SMA, kau bisa sekacau ini? Terlebih sesaat lalu kau berpikir untuk bunuh diri? Tidak, tidak! Itu tindakan yang tidak bijaksana.

Ah, akhirnya aku tiba juga dirumahku yang nyaman. Aku butuh istirahat, yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah kamar, yah kamar. Tempat tidur, lalu bantal. Bukan, aku bukan ingin tidur tapi berpikir. Yah, mungkin berpikir untuk tidur.

Esoknya…

Sudah kuduga, dia menunggu jam pulangku didekat gerbang kampus. Setelah aku melihatnya, aku hanya bisa melongo. Kelihatannya dia sudah menunggu lama sambil sesekali melihat jam yang dipakainya. Kesempatanku untuk lari sebelum dia melihatku. Oke! Lakukan yang terbaik!

GREB!

Terlambat, dia sudah memegang tanganku ketika aku berbalik dan ingin kabur. Dengan salah tingkah aku berbalik,"H-hai, s-sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku gelagapan. Serius, ini serius bahaya. Aku bahkan belum memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya.

"Lumayan, kau mau kemana?"

JLEB!

Pertanyaan menusuk yang tidak ingin kudengar. Serius aku tidak mau menjawabnya bahwa aku ingin KABUR DARIMU!

"A-aku mau pulang, apa lagi?"

Bagus! Jawaban yang bagus. Sepertinya itu membuatmu yakin aku benar-benar mau pulang. Jantungku, jantungku mau meledak rasanya ketauan mau kabur begini dari pacarku sendiri?! Dan kelihatannya dia menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum lembut, sungguh membuatku merasa takut. Tolong, dia itu manusia datar yang ingin menculikku! Seseorang! Aku ingin kabur saat ini juga!

"Ke rumahku dulu yuk?"

Apa?

JDER!

Apa dia bilang?! Kita baru saja jadian kemarin dan dia mengajakku kerumahnya?! Serius, ini serius deklarasi hubungan yang serius! Aku benar-benar harus kabur."A-aku ada urusan hari ini. B-besok saja ya? Ah! Atau kapan-kapan."

Cepat-cepat kulepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku lalu mengambil seribu langkah untuk kabur.

GREP!

Terlambat, dia sudah menangkapku lagi. Lengannya yang lumayan besar memeluk tubuhku dari belakang menghentikan acara "kabur"-ku. Ya Tuhan! Tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa aku ingin kabur darinya? Aaaaahhhh… tentu saja dia tidak akan mengerti.

"Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana. Sebelum mampir kerumahku kan?"

Ugh! Pertanyaan yang mengancam. Huweeeeee… aku ingin menangis. O-orang ini menakutkan.

"B-baiklah."

Terpaksa! Sungguh aku tidak mau mati muda!

…

Aaaaaahhhh~ tidak kah kau lihat orang-orang melihat kita?! DUA ORANG PRIA BERGANDENGAN TANGAN! Itu aneh kan?! Anehkan? Aku ingin berteriak begitu padamu!

Ah! Aku pasrah deh. Genggaman tanganmu tidak bisa kulepas sama sekali saking kuatnya. Berjalan dengan agak cepat seperti dikejar sesuatu, ayolah, aku ini lebih tua malah mau saja diperlakukan seperti ini?!

Kupandangi punggungmu sepanjang jalan, karena hanya itu yang bisa kupandang selain tatapan orang yang aneh terhadap kita. Baru kusadari, punggungmu lebar seperti pria yang gagah. Seragammu yang kurang rapi tapi tertata dengan keren, lalu kakimu yang panjang, dan tinggimu yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi dariku. Kau seorang pria yang yang mempesona, dengan postur dan dandanan seperti ini harusnya banyak wanita yang mengejarmu. Terlebih, sebenarnya kau tampan. Tapi, kenapa kau SUKA DENGANKU YANG LELAKI INI?! Ingin sekali kutendang bokongmu sampai jatuh! Dan aku hanya bisa menangisi perkataanku yang kemarin dalam hati.

"Sudah sampai." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Suaranya itu membuatku berhenti mengumpat dalam pikiranku. Kita berhenti disebuah rumah besar yang berada disebuah kompleks perumahan yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Celaka! Aku tidak sempat mengingat-ingat jalan pulang karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Ayo masuk!" ucapnya lagi sambil menarik tanganku dan berjalan setelah gerbang rumahnya dibuka oleh yang megah, didalamnya ada jalan yang agak jauh menghubungkan dengan rumah utamanya. Disepanjang jalan itu ada taman yang ditanami bunga-bunga dan sepertinya pemandangannya seperti taman tradisonal Jepang dengan air yang mengalir melewati lubang bambu yang menahannya lalu terbalik menumpahkan airnya.

Aku terus memperhatikan taman itu, ada beberapa orang yang menyapa dan tersenyum. Dengan memanggil "Tuan". Seriusan?! Dia ini siapa sih?

Lebih menakjubkan lagi setelah memasuki rumahnya, benar-benar rumah yang besar dan mewah. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya, dan akhirnya dia mau melepas pergelangan tanganku. Sepertinya dia berbicara sesuatu padanya, pria itu juga sepertinya takut pada "pacar"-ku itu. Haha… pacarku punya aura menakutkan sih. Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan rambut pirang sama sepertiku turun dari tangga dengan anggunnya, wanita yang benar-benar cantik dan seperti bangsawan saja. Tersenyum padaku. Akupun balik tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu mendekatiku lalu bertanya,"Kamu siapa?" sambil tersenyum.

"A-Aku-

"Dia pacarku, kak."

GAH! Belum beres aku ngomong kenapa kau memotongnya! Aku benar-benar ingin menendangmu, nak!

"Wah, manisnya."

Eh? Kok dia tidak terkejut ya? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki? Apa dia tidak merasa adiknya itu 'tidak normal'? haaaaah?! Dunia macam apa ini?

Sepertinya "pacar"-ku sudah selesai bicara dengan pria besar itu dan mendekatiku lalu memegang tanganku. Wanita anggun itu tersenyum lalu memegang pipiku dengan lembut. Waaah~ tangannya benar-benar lembut. Aku terkesima pula dengan kecantikannya, "benar-benar manis. Terlebih tiga baris garis yang ada di masing-masing pipinya ini." Ucap wanita itu.

"Sudahlah, kak. Dia capek" ucap "pacar"-ku menghentikan. Cih! Padahal aku menikmatinya.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang, ya." Senyum wanita itu lalu pergi.

Tunggu! Aku mau ikut denganmu! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini. Huwaaaaa…..

Dia lalu menarik tanganku berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang sepertinya kamarnya. brengsek! Sepertinya orang seenaknya ini orang kaya, kamarnya megah banget.

"K-kakakmu baik ya." Ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm, begitulah."

Gzzz! Anak ini menyebalkan!

Oh iya! Aku belum tau namanya. Kenapa aku sampai lupa menanyakannya ya?

"A-anu, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa ya?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Dia langsung menatapku tajam. Hik! Dia menakutkan.

"M-maaf.-

"Gaara. Bukannya sudah pernah kubilang?"

Lagi-lagi dia memotong perkataanku. Sepertinya dia tidak diajarkan kesopanan deh. Padahal aku lebih tua darinya. Geez!

Ah! Tunggu! Gaara? Sepertinya pernah kudengar. Aku mengingat-ingat nama itu yang memang aku yakin pernah dengar.

"_Namaku Gaara."_

Oh! Anak yang waktu itu ada di taman itu! Pantes saja aku berasa pernah lihat wajahnya. Ternyata orang itu.

"Mau berdiri saja seperti itu menatapku?"

ARGH! Seriusan aku ingin menendangmu! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Akupun duduk seenaknya dikasurnya yang dibilang empuk itu dan besar. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang yang tadi bicara dengan Gaara ini sebelum masuk kamar itu masuk setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Tuan, ini teh dan kuenya."

"Taruh saja di meja itu" ucap Gaara menunjuk meja yang ada didekat jendela kamar itu.

Setelah pria itu menaruhnya, diapun keluar kamar dengan penuh sopan. Meninggalkan kami berdua lagi.

"Kenapa diam saja?" senyum Gaara sambil duduk disampingku.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya terhadapnya, dan aku? Apa yang kulakukan disini? Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Hinata.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Gaara lagi sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan wajah datar.

Tentu saja ada! Masalahku itu kau, brengsek!

"N-nggak ada kok. Hehe.."

Cih! Mulutku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi!

"Baiklah."

Apanya yang "baiklah"?! lepaskan tanganku, brengsek?! Seriusan ini tidak normal!

"Kau ini pendiam ya? Dari tadi diam terus?"

Terang saja aku diam terus! Aku sedang mencerna kejadian hari ini yang bisa mengguncangkan jiwaku, brengsek! Tidak kah kau mengerti?!

"A-ah, begitu ya?" dan hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Menyedihkan…

"Hm."

Setelah jawaban itu kamipun terdiam. Lebih baik seperti ini, jadi aku bisa mengumpat tentang dirimu dalam pikiranku dengan puas!

"Gugup ya?"

WTH!

"Ahahaha… mungkin begitu."

Aku harus bersabar… aku belum memikirkan ini kelanjutannya bakal seperti apa? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa mengatakanya sekarang bahwa aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan ini? Kulihat dia mengambil kue yang disediakan tadi lalu membelah-belahnya dengan kecil.

Tidak bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak berani mengatakan itu padanya? Aku lebih tua darinya, tapi kenapa aku yang merasa diintimidasi olehnya?

"Ini. Tenangkanlah dirimu, belum makankan?" sambil menyodorkan kue yang dari tadi dia potong-potong kecil.

"A-ah, terima kasih."

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Apa aku kabur saja saat dia tidak ada ya? Itu tidak bisa, aku tidak mengenal daerah ini. Bisa-bisa aku nyasar.

"Mau kusuapi?" tanyanya.

Apa?! Aku bisa makan sendiri brengsek! Bisakah kau tidak menatapku begitu? Gusar nih gusar!

Dengan terpaksa aku memakan semua kue yang ada dipiring yang disodorkan padaku dengan sekali lahap. Huh! Akan kubuat kau membenciku!

"Mulutmu muat ternyata." Ucapnya datar sambil mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh.

"Pemmphu pwajha- ohok! Ohok!"

Celaka! Aku tersedak. Reflek aku memukul-mukul dadaku untuk melancarkan jalannya pencernaanku.

Dia menyodorkan teh tadi padaku yang langsung kuminum semuanya dalam sekali teguk.

"U-uwaah! Aku tertolong. Terima kasih." Aku bisa bernafas dengan lega setelah bebas dari tersedak kue.

"Hm." Dengan tenang sambil meneguk isi cangkirnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh rasa keheranan, dia itu benar-benar orang yang aneh. Irit kata tapi penuh tindakan yang mengisyaratkan perhatian. Tiba-tiba dia balas memandangku, membuatku merasa terkejut dan berdebar-debar. Celaka! Aku ketauan memelototinya dengan pandangan 'aneh'.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tenang. Dia kenapa bisa setenang itu sementara aku merasa terintimidasi disini?

"K-kenapa bisa suka padaku?"

Apaaaa?! Apa yang kukatakan ini? Dia bisa membunuhku kalau begini caranya? Mulutku yang tidak kenal situasi!

"Karena menarik."

Ah? Apa katanya? Menarik? Fyuh~ kupikir dia akan membunuhku kalau aku menanyakan hal yang 'aneh' begitu.

Kuperhatikan lagi dia, sepertinya orang yang baik. Hanya saja irit kata. Tetapi kenapa aku merasa ada rasa takut padanya ya? Auranya benar-benar membuatku bergidik.

"Ah, begitu ya? Aku belum kenal kamu secara lengkap bi-

"Gaara, 16 tahun 3 SMA. Anak ketiga dari 3 bersaudara."

AH! Kuso! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali! Selain irit kata juga tukang memotong omongan orang! Aku benar-benar tidak suka anak ini!

"Aku, uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan seni, baru semester satu pula. S-senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Aneh! Aneh! Aku mengatakan hal yang aneh!

"Aku tau."

Hah… aku heran ada gitu ya orang yang mau pacaran dengan pria irit kata ini. Dan anehnya, orang itu aku sendiri. Hinata maafkan aku. Aku disini terjebak dengan anak aneh ini… hah… aku rasanya ingin kabur sekarang juga.

Dia melirikku ah mungkin menatapku atau juga memelototiku? Yang pasti pandangannya menyeramkan. Aku tidak suka ini! Sumpah tidak suka!

Daripada ini terus berlangsung, akupun membalas pelototannya itu dengan pelototan juga. Kukira dia akan mengalihkan pandangannya, ternyata dia mau adu pelotot ya? Oke! Akan aku layani!

50 detik kemudian…

Bahaya! Mataku! Aku tidak kuat!

Kukedipkan mataku lalu menguceknya, tanpa aku sadari dia bergerak memegang kedua tanganku lalu…

CUP!

c-ciumanku…

a-aku shock!

"Kamu manis, sayang." Senyumnya lembut sambil melepaskan kedua tanganku dari cengkeramannya lalu kembali meminum tehnya.

Apa? Dia bisa setenang itu setelah menciumku? Dan aku… aku berciuman dengan laki-laki baru saja?! B-berciuman?! Mataku membulat terkejut! Sangat-sangat terkejut sampai tak tahu harus bilang apa?

JDUAARRRR!

Bagai gunung meletus, wajahku menjadi panas seketika dan itu membuat sibrengsek tersenyum puas!

…

CSSSHHH! (suara air dari keran shower ceritanya)

Air yang segar mulai membasahi tubuhku yang lelah. Tak ada yang bisa kupikirkan lagi, bahkan ibu dan ayahku sampai kaget dengan keadaanku saat pulang kerumah. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, pikiranku, terlebih hatiku. Anak itu! Brengsek! Kucuci bibirku aku tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan ketika dia menciumku! Brengsek!

JDUK!

Kupukul tembok kamar mandiku keras-keras tak peduli itu melukai tanganku sekalipun. Karena lebih dari itu aku merasa sakit akan diriku sendiri. Kugigit bibirku keras-keras sampai ada sesuatu yang terasa asin bercampur air yang terus mengucur dari keran shower dikamar mandiku.

Aku benci anak itu! Terlebih aku benci ketidakmampuanku menghentikan tubuhku untuk menolak apa yang diinginkannya!

Usai ku membasuh diri, aku hanya bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah tanpa peduli teriakan ibu yang menyuruhku untuk makan malam bersama. Maafkan aku bu… pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk itu. Mataku lelah, berat dan mengantuk…

* * *

TBC

ahahaha... cerita yang aneh sih. terima kasih sudah mau baca...


	2. Chapter 2

**Something special about you**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: GaaNaru

**Warning!**

Mengandung: unsur BL, Yaoi, Hal yang menyebalkan dan jika tidak suka sebaiknya jangan dibaca untuk menghindari konflik, dan lain sebagainya.

**BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA SEBAIKNYA JANGAN DIBACA!**

**SEKALI LAGI DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

-SELAMAT MEMBACA-

Yaah… Pagi tiba, tak pernah kubayangkan matahari pagi ini akan begitu menyakitkan. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas untuk digerakan, mungkin karena efek tidak makan malam. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana kau bisa makan setelah kau yang seorang lelaki ini dicium oleh makhluk yang bergender sama yang disebut "lelaki" juga. Aku bahkan masih belum lupa dia melakukannya saat aku lengah… brengsek! Aku nggak bisa terima ini! Kupukul bantal yang kugunakan untuk tidur dengan sangat keras, isinya langsung beterbangan keluar seperti meledak.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat berjalan keluar kamar…

Bagus, orang tuaku sudah berangkat kerja. Kulihat meja makan dari lantai dua depan kamarku. Makanan yang sudah tersaji dan secarik kertas yang diatasnya tertulis sebuah pesan. Seperti biasa… sejak ayah dan ibuku mulai sibuk bekerja untuk mengembangkan perusahaan kami, setiap pagi aku terbangun dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak merasa kesepian sekalipun, mungkin karena perhatian ayah dan ibu tidak berkurang padaku. Mereka memperhatikanku dengan cara lain. Membuatku tersenyum sendu.

Kulihat jam yang terpasang didinding ruang tamu. Jarum jam pendeknya menunjuk pada angka 6 dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka 3.

06.15… aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada dilantai bawah sambil memegang handuk yang tadi kuambil dibalkon rumah.

Malas sekali untuk berangkat kuliah saja…

Setelah aku sampai dikamar mandi, hal yang pertama kulakukan adalah mencuci wajahku diwastafel.

Sakit…

Terasa sakit ketika air menyentuh bibirku…

Kuliat wajahku dicermin yang ada diatas keran wastafel itu. Luka habis kugigit semalam masih membekas dengan sangat jelas. Yah sudahlah, lagipula tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan ini. Pastinya juga dianggap sariawan atau panas dalam.

…

Lemas… Lemas…

Aku berangkat kekampus dengan badan lemas…

Belum sarapan dan efek tidak makan malam ini membuat kondisi tubuhku semakin lemas.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku benar-benar tidak bernafsu untuk makan.

Untuk ibu yang sudah susah-susah memasakannya, aku minta maaf karena tidak memakan masakanmu yang entah pagi ini terasa seperti sesuatu mengerikan yang diletakan diatas piring.

Entah itu karena gosong atau bumbu atau juga bahan-bahan yang ada dalam masakanmu yang dikombinasikan terlihat seperti hidup yang berusaha memakanku sebelum kumakan? Dan masih misteri kenapa ayah masih bisa hidup dengan masakan kayak gitu?

Bukan menghina atau membandingkan antara ayah dan ibu, tapi memang masakan buatan ayah 100 kali lipat lebih enak dari masakan yang kadang ada mahkluk yang masih hidupnya disana yang merupakan buatan ibu.

Memikirkannya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri. Sambil memegang perutku yang keroncongan tapi mulutku menolak untuk diberi makanan aku berjalan kearah kampus.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungku dengan keras, membuatku terpental kedepan yang dengan sukses membuat wajahku yang ganteng ini (setidaknya ada yang menyebut ganteng walau itu aku sendiri yang mengatakannya) mencium jalan depan kampusku tercinta.

Orang yang melakukannya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya yang bisa membuat wajah tampanku cacat. Ingin rasanya aku langsung berdiri dan menghajar orang itu, karena dia bisa saja membuatku diputuskan Hinata dan nggak laku lagi! Tapi apa daya, tenagaku tidak memadai untuk itu. Aku hanya bisa bangun dengan lemas sambil melirik orang yang melakukan hal keji padaku dipagi hari.

Aaahh… Tentu saja dia.

Si bocah anjing yang selalu membawa-bawa anjing bahkan sampai dikelas dengan alasan ngga tega meninggalkan anjingnya sendirian dirumah. Kiba dan anjingnya bernama Akamaru.

"Yo~ kenapa nih pagi-pagi udah keliatan lemes saja?" cengirnya melebar setelah melihat wajahku yang amat sangat kusut.

"Aaah~ hanya urusan orang ganteng. Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu, dasar jelek."

Haha… balas dendam nih. Aku langsung lari tanpa melihat Kiba yang sepertinya kesal dan berencana untuk melemparkan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku.

Tuh kan…

Masuk kekelaspun malah membuatku semakin muram saja…

Pelajaran Sasori-sensei…

Dan aku belum mengerjakan tugasku seperti biasa.

Kulihat seseorang yang tengah duduk asik mendengarkan musik tepat disebelah tempat dudukku.

'si teme' aka 'ayam jabrik' aka 'Sasuke Uchiha-sama' siorang ganteng setelah aku tentunya. Haha…

Aku berjalan dengan tanpa semangat kearah tempat dudukku.

"Teme~" panggilku manja sambil duduk menghadap Uchiha-sama ini.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menoleh sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda merespon panggilanku.

Lalu dengan cepat menjawab."Ngga!"

Cih! Ternyata ia sudah menyadari niatku! Gagal deh, dasar kepala ayam meyebalkan!

"Ayolah Teme-sama~ pinjami aku tugasmu untuk kusalin." Pintaku dengan mata berbinar-binar agar dia mau meminjamkannya.

Dengan death glare andalannya dia membuat bulu kudukku berdiri…

Sudah kuduga itu tidak mempan, aku hanya bisa putus asa duduk dikursiku sambil bertopang dagu dimeja belajarku sambil manyun.

Lalu kulihat Hand phone-ku yang kuharap ada pesan dari kekasihku Hinata. Tapi nihil, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kapan kau akan menghubungiku Hinata? Disini aku gusar memikirkanmu dan…

Dan…

Dan sepertinya aku terancam dengan sesuatu…

Tiba-tiba bayangan orang itu muncul dengan tersenyum menyeringai dalam pikiranku. Membuatku semakin stress dan dengan panik aku berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah acak-acakan itu membuat teman-teman yang ada di sekelilingku melihatku dengan pandangan aneh.

Reflek aku terdiam dengan wajah memerah disusul dengan tawa anak-anak sekelas yang membuatku semakin malu.

"Nih, cepat salin." Sebuah buku disodorkan dari arah tempat duduk si teme.

"Aaaaaahhh~" Mataku berbinar-binar menatapnya.

"Hentikan pandanganmu yang bodoh itu. Membuatku iritasi tahu!"

Dengan segera aku mengambil bukunya dan menyalinnya dengan semangat, aku jadi lupa dengan rasa laparku yang sedari tadi kurasakan. Si tuan teme ini kadang baik juga pikirku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau… Ada apa dengan bibirmu itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku menghentikan kegiatan menyalinku lalu dengan ogah-ogahan aku menengok kearah si teme. Kulihat dia tengah melihatku dengan pandangan yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut dia bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bahkan bukan urusannya. Kayaknya bakalan ada badai besar bergelombang ditengah pulau tropis yang tenang dan damai.

"Pheromonku lagi naik tahu..." Jawabku asal-asalan.

"Nggak penting." Ucap si Uchiha-sama sambil meneruskan kegiatan mendengarkan musiknya yang terhenti.

Cengo… Tentu saja ekspresi itu yang kupasang setelah mendengar responnya begitu. "Nggak penting" katanya. Terus kenapa dia nanya? Mencoba buat 'cool'-pun kurasa itu terasa sangat aneh, dan mungkin itu membuatku agak bergidik. Heran deh kenapa cewek-cewek suka dengan type orang aneh kayak dia?

…

Jam mata kuliah terakhirku berakhir…

Dan aku hampir pingsan karena terlalu banyak hal-hal yang perlu dipikirkan saat mendengar dosen berceramah panjang lebar didepan kelas. Aku berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus dengan wajah pucat, setidaknya itulah yang teman sekelasku bilang.

Lemas…

Lemas…

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang, nih. Hingga aku melihat ramen dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang. Merah…

MERAH?! Ah!

Ada alien merah yang mau menculikku! Kesadaranku tiba-tiba pulih dan tenagaku yang kosong karena belum makanpun terisi penuh dengan misterius karena kaget.

"K-KAU?!" Teriakku dengan tampang shock sambil menunjuk kewajahnya.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menghela nafas dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi. "Nggak usah sekaget itukkan? Aku bukan makhluk halus kali."

Justru aku lebih takut bertemu denganmu dibanding dengan mahkluk halus, baka!

Nggak sehat buat jantung nih kalau sering-sering ketemu sama makhluk yang satu ini. Selain auranya yang mengintimidasi, ekspresi datarnya yang menurutku horror 7x lebih mengangetkan dari tampang si uchiha-sama yang tiba-tiba berekspresi manyun(?).

Si tuan Gara-gara bernama GAARA…

Orang misterius yang horror(?)

Kulihat dia menoleh kearah sekeliling mencari sesuatu dan aku hanya bisa berpikir kapan dia mau melepas tangannya yang brengsek dari tanganku. Disini banyak teman-temanku, hoi…!

"Ikut denganku." Sambil menarik tanganku.

"HAH?! APA?! KENAPA?"

Ah, aku keceplosan berteriak seperti itu, terlalu meyakinkan untuk berekspresi terkejut karena ingin menolak. Gaara langsung menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan lebih horror lagi. Membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan horrornya.

Tapi tetap saja itu nggak membuat tangannya mau melepaskan tanganku, dan dia tetap menarikku untuk berjalan.

Posisiku yang seperti ini memuatku lebih nggak bisa menolak ajakannya karena status "pacar" nih.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dari kemarin aku selalu berpikir hal lembek kayak gitu? Padahal kalau ingin putus ya putus saja kan? Ah… otakku.

Jangan-jangan otakku sudah dicuci sama alien merah ini? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar alien?! Aku pacaran sama alien? Aduuuuhhhh! Hentikan! Kalau lebih dari ini aku nggak tahu lagi akan berpikiran sejauh apa? Kelaparan membuatku berpikir ingin membunuhnya saja. Nah kan…. Mulai berpikir criminal lagi. Parah…

"Mau makan apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

Aku baru sadar kalau kami sudah ada di kafe depan stasiun Konoha dan sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pelayan yang sedang menunggu pesanan untuk dicatat.

"Mau pesan apa?" ulangnya lagi.

"Ramen!" ucapku penuh semangat. Wah terserah deh dia alien atau apa. Yang pasti ternyata dia berhati pengertian. Tahu saja kalau aku sedang kelaparan.

"Maaf, tuan. Disini kami tidak menyediakan ramen."

"Yang benar saja, aku membawamu kekafe bukan untuk makan ramen." Celetuk Gaara.

Cih! Ya mana aku tahu kalau disini nggak ada ramen. Toh aku baru pertama kali masuk kekafe ini. Itu membuatku kesal. Kutarik lagi kata-kataku tadi yang bilang dia 'pengertian'.

"Aku yang pesan."

AAAARRRGGHHH! TERUS KENAPA NANYA KALAU AKHIR-AKHIRNYA KAU JUGA YNG PESAN?! KU LEMPAR JUGA KAU KEJURANG! Pikirku sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Anak ini nggak henti-hentinya berbuat seenaknya yang membuatku kesal berlipat-lipat.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit, makanan datang.

Aku yang masih kesal karena celetukkannya tadi masih cemberut nggak mau ngomong, tapi Gaara nggak berusaha untuk meminta maaf atau membuat sebuah obrolan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Jangan cemburut mulu. Ayo makan. Aku yang traktir…" ucapnya datar.

Mendengar kata "traktir" membuat moodku yang jelek jadi sangat bagus.

Aku langsung memakan makanan yang telah disediakan seperti orang yang nggak makan selama seminggu penuh. Tak aku hiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangku aneh karena bisa dibilang "rakus".

"Kau itu pelan-pelan aja kenapa sih?."

Perkataan Gaara yang seperti itupun nggak kujawab karena aku nggak tahu mau menjawab dengan mulut yang mana karena satu-satunya mulutku penuh dengn makanan dan sibuk untuk mengunyah.

Hehe…

3 menit kemudian…

"Ano saa… tambah lagi!"

"Perutmu segede gimana sih? Itu udah 5 piring masih belum kenyang juga?"

"belum! Terus mau apa? Katanya mau mentraktirku. Traktir sampai aku kenyang dong." Ucapku sambil tanpa sadar memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Gaara menatapku agak kaget.

"Ahahaha… Kamu manis sayang." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipiku.

"Ada makanan dipipimu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ah? Apa itu?

Apa barusan dia tertawa? Bisa tertawa juga? Dan lagi langsung tersenyum?

Tanpa sadar aku memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan ekspresi terpesona karenanya.

Ah! Jangan terbawa! Ingat, Naruto! Dia itu laki-laki!

"Santai aja makannya." Senyumnya lagi.

Aku yang sedang makan reflek tersedak karena melihat mahkluk berekspresi datar tersenyum dengan tiba-tiba lagi. "Ohok-ohok."

"Kamu itu… Lagi-lagi." Dia menyodorkan minuman padaku dan langsung kuminum.

Goncangan jiwa nih pikirku.

Kupandang wajahnya yang sedang melihat kearah luar jendela, lalu tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku karena mungkin sadar kuperhatikan.

"Ada apa? Mau adu pandang lagi, sayang?" seringainya.

GUBRAK!

Aku terjatuh… hei… hei… kalau bukan karena kau yang menarikku kesini aku nggak akan terjebak bersamamu satu meja gini tahu. Sebenar-benarnya aku bahkan nggak mau bertemu denganmu hari ini, esok dan seterus-seterusnya nih!

PD sekali orang aneh ini! HOEK!Itukah pikiranmu tentangku? Aku bahkan berpikir sebaliknya nih, brengsek! Heran deh…

Dia punya kePD-an sebesar itu dari mana? Umpatku dalam pikiran.

Kau ini sebenarnya…

Orang yang paling ingin kuhindari saat ini…

Orang yang membuatku kelemasan hari ini…

Dan orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku!

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjut saja makannya.." Ucapnya sambil minum dengan tenang.

Gzzzz!

"Bibirmu kenapa?"

"Pheromonku lagi naik!" jawabku kesal.

Pake nanya segala! Jelas-jelas karena perbuatanmu kemarin!

"Nggak penting."

Aku rasanya mengalami de javu… Ahahaha…. Tahan emosi Naruto… Ingat saja orang ini yang telah mentraktirmu dan memecahkan masalah kelaparanmu hari ini.

…

"Dan karena itu, kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?" aku berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh kearah orang yang sedari tadi tanpa rasa bersalah terus mengikutiku seperti penguntit setelah acara makanku dikafe.

"Aku ini pacarmu."

Apa?! Jawaban macam itu? Jelas-jelas tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh.

Ayolah… ayolah… apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran nih.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tanda tidak mengerti.

"Sudah kuputuskan aku akan kerumahmu." Jawabnya dingin.

Apa-apaan anak ini? Mulai deh seenaknya…

Hah…

"Baiklah… kebetulan orang tuaku belum pulang." Senyumku lembut padanya.

Mungkin aku harus lebih baik pada Gaara, kupikir lagi dia orang yang tidak buruk.

Mungkin hanya kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya pada sekelilingnya, aku saja yang dari kemarin-kemarin bersikap dan berpikiran seperti anak kecil.

"Senyummu manis…" jawabnya balik tersenyum padaku sambil mendekatiku lalu menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari tanganku.

Ahaha… itu pujian atau jebakan untuk membuatku lengah sih? Tanganmu, oi! Rasanya aneh melakukan ini dengan seorang laki-laki.

Sambil berjalan dengan keheningan dia dan aku terjebak dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai didepan rumahku. Kubuka pintu gerbang depan rumah dan mengajaknya masuk kekamarku. Gaara terlihat agak kaku tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin karena dia pertama kali masuk kekamar pacarnya… Manisnya. Pikirku.

T-tunggu! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan, jangan. Jangan sampai terbawa deh… aku punya Hinata, ingat itu!

Aku jadi merasa agak malu karena jamuan yang kuberikan nggak semewah jamuan yang dia berikan padaku kemarin.

"Maaf ya, hanya seadanya." Ucapku sambil membuka jendela membiarkan angin masuk.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Untuk tuan muda yang seperti dia mungkin hal yang sangat kelewat sederhana jamuan yang kuberikan berhubung aku ini hanya rakyat biasa yang hidup dengan biasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" ucapku memulai pembicaraan sambil duduk diatas kasurku.

"Yaah… baik-baik saja."

Kesal nih lama-lama ngobrol sama orang kayak gini jadinya…

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

Gaara tersenyum lembut menanggapi responku. Lalu mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku…

Hei… hei… Aku merasakan firasat buruk nih. Akupun sedikit menjauh dari jarak antara kami, tapi dia terus mendekatiku. Semakin aku menjauhi jarak duduk antara kami semakin dia mendekatkan jaraknya.

GUBRAK!

"Aduh!" ringisku sambil mengusap-usap pantatku.

"Sengaja ya?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Nggak, kamu aja yang terus menghindar dekat-dekat denganku. Aku jadi semakin ingin terus menggodamu." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Oi… oi… aku ini lebih tua darimu. Jadi jangan berlagak deh." Ucapku sambil menarik pipinya kesal.

Pandangannya berubah jadi menakutkan. Membuatku terlonjak kaget…

Dia mendorongku ,"Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan umur! Jangan memandangku rendah karena aku lebih muda darimu! Kau membuatku kesal!"

Aku terkejut… sangat sangat terkejut mendengarnya marah-marah begitu…

Tangannya yang lumayan besar menarik kerah bajuku lalu mencium bibirku penuh … aku takut sekali.

Tubuhku bergetar, tak sadar aku mengeluarkan air mataku sambil memandang Gaara ketakutan.

* * *

TBC

masih perlu belajar lagi nih kayaknya... banyak kesalan yang tak terlihat rupanya.

oh iya, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter pertamanya. yang bahkan aku sendiri nggak yakin cerita chapter 2 ini akan semenarik chapter 1-nya.

sampai jumpa di chapter 3, kalau nggak keberatan. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Something special about you**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: GaaNaru

**Warning!**

Mengandung: unsur BL, Yaoi, Hal yang menyebalkan dan jika tidak suka sebaiknya jangan dibaca untuk menghindari konflik, dan lain sebagainya. (maaf kalau yang sudah bosan baca kalimat ini)

Intinya mah **JANGAN BACA KALAU NGGAK SUKA…**

-SELAMAT MEMBACA-

Takut… takut…

Dengan segala kekuatan yang kupunya, kudorong tubuhnya yang semakin menekan gerakanku. Kulihat dia terduduk bersandarkan tembok sambil menunduk mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari keluar kamar meninggalkannya. Segera aku berlari kearah wastafel dilantai bawah, kucuci bibirku berkali-kali.

Perasaanku bercampur…

Kesal, marah, kecewa!

Tak kupedulikan air yang membasuh bibirku mulai berwarna merah mengalir melewati tanganku.

"Aku pulang…"

Cuma itu yang kudengar dari arah luar tempatku membasuh wajah dan bibirku.

Rasanya shock…

Setelah kudengar pintu depan rumah ditutup, aku terduduk shock sambil meremas bajuku kuat-kuat.

Detak jantung yang kencang apa ini?

DRRRRTTT! DRRRRRTTT! DRRRTTT!

Handphone-ku bergetar. Dengan detak jantung yang masih terasa kencang dan tangan bergetar kuambil Handphone-ku dari saku celanaku.

"Hinata" menghubungiku.

'_Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku kangen sekali padamu. Kamu makan dengan teratur kan? Ah… Besok aku ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?'_

Begitulah isi SMS yang dia kirim.

Aku menghela nafas, kuputuskan untuk pergi dengannya. Lagipula aku juga sangat merindukannya, seminggu itu waktu yang lama jugakan?

…

Esoknya…

Aku dan Hinata berjanji bertemu di depan kampusnya, yang tempatnya lumayan jauh dari arah rumahku. Perlu dua kali naik kereta api untuk sampai saja, tapi semakin jauh semakin bagus deh…

Karena aku bisa jauh-jauh darinya.

Kau tahu siapa?

"JANGAN TANYA LAGI?!" teriakku dipinggir pohon depan kampus pacarku 'Hinata'.

Ah, aku terbawa pikiran, cepat-cepat aku menepuk-nepuk wajahku menyadarkan diri.

"S-sayang? K-kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata melihat gelagatku yang aneh.

"Baik…" Ucapku dengan ekspresi suram.

Hinata hanya tersenyum… Kuperhatikan dandanannya hari ini, manis seperti biasa. Anggun seperti biasa… cantik seperti biasa…

Aaaahhhh… Pacarku yang manis. Aku jadi lupa beban pikiranku kalau bertemu dengannya. Aku tersenyum memandangnya…

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung dengan tampang blushing.

Aih~ wajahnya yang memerah membuatnya semakin kelihatan menggemaskan…

"Mmm~ hanya saja kamu membuatku gemas." Jawabku langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ahaha… Dasar Naruto." Ucap Hinata sambil balas memelukku.

Kangennya…

"_Kamu manis sayang…"_

Langsung kubuka mataku lebar-lebar saat kunikmati pelukanku dengan Hinata. Lalu dengan cepat kudorong Hinata reflek.

A-apa? Yang barusan itu apa? Kenapa suaranya sangat terdengar jelas dikepalaku? Ku letakan tanganku ke keningnku dengan tampang konyol.

"S-sayang. Kamu yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? T-Tentu?! Ahahahaha… Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata semakin memandangku khawatir melihatku tertawa garing.

Kuso! Kuso! Kenapa aku ingat orang itu disaat seperti ini?

Bahkan setelah kejadian seperti kemarin…

Harusnya aku hapus dari memory-ku. Kupijat-pijat keningku…

Ada yang aneh denganku.

Sesuatu telah berubah, terasa perubahan dari dalam intiku tanpa kusadari.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipiku.

"Minuman untuk menenangkanmu." Senyum Hinata.

Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf padanya, kuraih dan kugenggam tangannya lalu kucium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Membuat wajahnya menjadi blushing.

…

Kami berjalan tanpa tujuan berjam-jam, jangan salahkan aku karena itu.

Aku hanya belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Pikiranku entah berada dimana, rasanya benar-benar kosong.

Tetapi seharusnya hari ini jadi hari yang menyenangkan mengingat sebenarnya hari ini hari yang kutunggu-tunggu seminggu yang lalu. Lalu dengan entengnya kukacaukan seperti ini?

Kami bergandengan tangan tanpa kata, Hinata juga sepertinya tidak mau mengganggu dan menanyakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Dan akupun terlalu bingung dengan apa yang ada dalam isi pikiranku kalau seandainya Hinata bertanya. Jawaban apa yang akan kugunakan?

"…to."

"Naruto..?"

"Eh? Ya ada apa?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya tanda heran.

Ah! Sial, aku ketahuan melamun.

"Temanku barusan menghubungiku dan bilang kalau hari ini ada jadwal tambahan. Dosennya tiba-tiba mengubah jadwal kuliahnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa lama-lama bersamamu. Maaf…"

Terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya ekspresi menyesal karena tidak bisa menemaniku seharian sesuai janjinya.

Sebenarnya disini akulah yang harus menyesal, toh aku yang membuat hari kencan yang berharga kita jadi berasa hampa dan kosong.

Kukecup kening Hinata lalu kupeluk erat.

"Maaf aku mengacaukan hari ini…"

"Mmm~ aku senang kok hari ini bisa bersamamu." Senyumnya.

Ideal… Wanita ideal yang sempurna. Aku harusnya sudah merasa cukup dengannya… Dan aku memang merasa cukup. Tapi entah kenapa ada bagian yang menolak pikiranku yang seperti itu tentang Hinata.

Setelah kuantar sampai depan gerbangnya dan memastikannya untuk masuk keasramanya, akupun berbalik untuk pulang.

_Sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan? Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa yang berubah dariku?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu terus menerus berputar dalam pikiranku.

Langkah kakiku yang sedari tadi tak kuhentikan tiba-tiba berhenti didepan jalan dekat rumahku.

Kulihat dia ada disana…

Duduk melihat jam tangannya sambil bersandar didepan gerbang rumahku. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil sesekali melihat kelangit. Enth kenapa aku merasa dia sedang gelisah menunggu sesuatu.

Kulihat jam di Handphone-ku…

Jam 3 sore…

Apa yang dilakukan Gaara jam segini didepan gerbang rumahku?

Ada rasa aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kakiku menolak untuk mendekat, ingin kabur saat itu juga. Aku bingung…

Apa yang akan kulakukan?

Terus menunggu ditempatku berdiri searang sampa Gaara menyadari keberadaanku atau mendekatinya lalu mengacuhkannya dengan masuk rumah langsung? Atau pergi darii sini sampai dia pulang?

Aku belum memutuskan apapun, tapi ternyata dia sudah menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung berlari mendekati.

Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Kupaksakan untuk menghindarinya dengan berbalik arah dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Terlambat!

Dia sudah mengunci tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya , memelukku dengan lembut.

"Maaf… Maaf… Maaf…"

Suaranya terdengar bergetar, menyiratkan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Aku hanya terdiam. Berpikir jawaban apa yang akan kukatakan padanya. Entah kenapa ada rasa senang dalam sudut hatiku mengetahui Gaara menungguku untuk meminta maaf.

Rasanya pikiranku yang kacau tadi menghilang seiring dengan tetesan hujan yang turun membasahi tanah dan permintaan maaf dari Gaara. Aku tersenyum, rasa lega yang entah datang darimana membuatku semakin terjatuh kedalam sesuatu yang bukan semestinya.

Mungkinkah hatiku sedikit demi sedikit terseret dalam arus yang dibawa Gaara?

Aku masih belum mengetahui jawabannya.

Sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, aku harus mengakhiri semua ini! Aku tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang menyakiti seorang gadis yang tulus mencintaiku dan terlebih dahulu kucintai.

…

"Sayang, hari ini kelihatannya kamu sedikit berbeda?" Ucap Hinata ditengah kencan kami. Semninggu telah berlalu setelah aku memutuskan untuk mengakahiri hubunganku dengan Gaara. Tapi…

DDDRRRRTTTT! DRRRRRTTT! DRRRTTTT!

"Ada SMS."

Kubuka SMS yang kuterima sambil meminum jus jeruk yang dari kudiamkan dimeja tempat dudukku dan Hinata.

"_Kau ada dimana? Aku lagi ada ditoko buku yang ada didekat kampusmu."_

"BRUUUSSSHHH…" reflek aku menyemburkan jus jeruk yang kuminum (untung nggak kena Hinata) setelah membaca isi SMS yang dikirim Gaara.

"N-naruto? A-ada apa sayang?" Hinata panik sambil mengeluarkan tissue dari dalam tasnya lalu menyeka jus jeruk yang ada dimulutku.

"Sayang, aku ada urusan sebentar. Nanti akan kuhubungi. Maaf…"

Aku berlari cepat-cepat sambil membawa jaketku dan tasku yang tak sempat kupakai dengan semestinya kearah kampus. Tak kupedulikan juga ekspresi wajah Hinata yang terheran-heran dengan kelakuanku akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan wajah berantakan, nafas tersengal-sengal, dan keringat bercucuran akhirnya aku tiba didekat gerbang kampus yang kebetulan Gaara baru saj keluar dari toko buku.

"Yo~" Sapaku dengan suara tertekan karena ngos-ngosan

Dengan tenang Gaara mendekatiku, ekspresinyapun seperti biasa datarnya. "Nggak perlu berlarian begitu untuk menemuiku kan?"

Dan aku baru sadar! Ada apa denganku?! Padahal seminggu lalu aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami!

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" teriakku tanpa sadar dengan tampang shock.

Itu membuat Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkahku yang bodoh,"Dasar, seperti biasa. Kamu selalu bersemangat. Aku senang…"

Kuso! Kenapa malah aku yang terbawa arusnya sampai sejauh ini?

Dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari di minggu akhir-akhir ini. Kupegang dadaku sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara. Selama seminggu ini pula kami setiap hari pulang bersama dan sedikit mengobrol. Hanya sedikit, karena aku sebetulnya tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuobrolkan dengan orang dingin kayak dia.

Entah kenapa pula aku merasa nyaman dengan Gaara yang seperti itu. Aku sampai mengacuhkan waktuku bersama Hinata.

Aku benar-benar sudah selingkuh!

Menyadari itupun sepertinya sudah terlambat, aku hany bisa bolak balik berlari antar Hinata dan Gaara. Sepertinya aku sendiri yang akan merasa kelelahan karena ulahku sendiri.

"Aku sudah cukup sadar, kak?! Itu tak perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku akan membuat sisi busuknya dilihat orang-orang!"

Kaget…

Ditengah acara pulang bersama kami, aku dikagetkan ketika dia mulai mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya dan mulai berteriak memaki-maki seseorang. Jarang sekali dia seperti itu, aku hany bisa bengong melihatnya yang seperti itu. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mematikan teleponnya dan dengan tanpa ekspresi lagi meneruskan perjalanannya.

"A-ano…" dengan keberanian yang kupunya aku mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, bisa kok bercerita padaku."

Ah… Kata-kata macam apa yang kugunakan ini? Apa ini artinya aku berusaha untuk ingin mengerti Gaara?

"Bukan apa-apa… jangan dipikirkan." Jawa Gaara datar.

Kesal rasanya… akukan juga ingin tahu dia kesal dan marah-marah kenapa? Nggak mungkin bukan apa-apa kan? Jelas sekali bukan "bukan apa-apa" kan?

Soalnya hal langka lihat Gaara yang seperti orang lagi mau bunuh orang gitu marahnya.

"Oh iya, Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal penting padamu…"

Eh? Mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?

"Apa?" jawabku asal-asalan.

"Aku tipe orang yang pencemburu lho."

Aku langsung menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Mudah cemburu…"

"Yo… Gaara."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikan pembicaraan diantara kami. Orang aneh itu dengan wajar dan sok akrab mendekati Gaara. Yang bersangkutan membalas dengan ekspresi yang diluar dugaanku. Tersenyum dan kelihatan seperti sedang bersama orang yang benar-benar dekat.

Cih, apa maksudnya itu?

Beda sekali ekspresinya ketika denganku! Entah kenapa aku bisa begitu merasa kesal melihat mereka…

"Ah, kenalkan… Dia Naruto. Pacarku." Ucap Gaara memperkenalkanku.

Aku tersenyum pada orang yang dikenalkan Gaara padaku. Namanya Deidara, teman dari kakaknya yang katanya sering kerumah Gaara sehingga mereka menjadi Akrab.

-3 hari kemudian-

"Yo~ Naruto…" sapa seseorang padaku ketika aku keluar dari gerbang kampusku.

"Deidara-san?"

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Heh?"

Dengan Gaya SKSD-nya ini nggak heran membuat Gaara bisa akrab dengan orang ini pikirku. Sepertinya ini adalah awal dari masalah ketika aku merasa aku mulai dekat dengan Gaara…

"Begitulah… Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Deidara-san sambil memain-mainkan sedotan dalam gelas minuman dimeja kafe dekat kampusku.

"Mungkin Deidara-san harus lebih jujur dan mengatakan apa yang diinginkan padanya. Agar tidak terjadi salah paham. Itu menurutku."

Curhat langsung nih… padahal baru kenal juga.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, terima kasih atas saranmu. Akan kucoba. Jadi, Naruto… aku pamit dulu ya."

Pamitnya lalu pergi setelah membayarkan pesanan kami. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta sih ya…

Manisnya… aku tersenyum memandang punggung Deidara-san.

Kebetulan HP-ku berbunyi lalu segera kuangkat sambil berjalan keluar dari kafe.

"Ah… Gaara, aku sedang ada di kafe dekat kampus… Kenapa? Masih ada jam belajar tambahan? Iya nggak apa-apa." Telepon kututup. Aku tersenyum memandag panggilan masuk yang baru saja aku angkat.

T-tunggu!

Kenapa aku jadi kayak orang gila gini… buru-buru aku pergi kearah yang biasanya kugunakan untuk berjalan pulang.

Perasaanku mulai nggak enak, terasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Kupercepat langkah kaki dengan perasaaan cemas. Lalu aku memberhentikan kakiku dan mencoba untuk menengok kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana…

Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar aku langsung meneruskan perjalanan pulangku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat dari arah belakang sambil mendorongku kearah tembok jalan.

"Ugh!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang melakukan ini padaku. Yang kurasakan hanya aura kemarahan yang sangat mendalam dan aura yang nggak segan-segan untuk membunuh yang ditujukan padaku.

Aku merasa takut…

Ya Tuhan, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Deidara?"

Suaranya yang dibuat berat membuat darahku berdesir kuat, rasa takut mulai menyelubungiku, aku mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jawab!" Bentaknya.

"A-aku hanya temannya…"

Cengkramannya pada tanganku semakin kuat membuatku semakin ketakutan.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya!"

Bahaya…

Aku benar-benar merasa dalam bahaya…

TBC

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku sampai chapter ini… cerita yang semakin nggak jelas sepertinya. Padahal kukira bakal cepat-cepat berakhir, tapi otakku masih nggak mau berhenti untuk memproduksi naskah cerita ini.*malah curhat*

Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk secepatnya menyelesaikannya…

Untuk yang merequest Gaara POV, sepertinya aku benar-benar nggak tau apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Soalnya ini cerita yang diambil dari kisah nyata seseorang yang kumodifikasi sedikit agak berbeda. Dan ceritanya hanya dari 1 narasumber. Bahkan dia sendiri nggak tahu pikiran yang jadi pacarnya sendiri.*dzig* hontou ni gomenasai… *menunduk*

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Semothing special about you**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Mengandung unsur BL, Yaoi dan OOC, serta lain sebagainya… *diringkas***

**JANGAN DIBACA JIKA MEMANG TIDAK SUKA…**

**-SELAMAT MEMBACA-**

"_Naruto… kamu beli majalah kayak gitu lagi ya? Pokoknya kaa-san nggak akan izinkan kalau uang jajanmu dibelikan hal yang tidak berguna begitu."_

"_Lho, Kaa-san… Biarkan saja, dia kan sudah dewasa."_

"_Ahahaha… Benar apa yang dikatakan tou-san tuh."_

Huweeeeee…

Kenapa aku malah ingat hal yang kayak gitu disaat kayak gini?

Seriusan deh Kaa-san! Aku nggak akan beli majalah kayak gitu lagi kalau aku masih bisa hidup setelah ini!

"Aku belum kawin jangan bunuh aku!" teriakku panik.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha meronto-ronta dari tekanannya. Kuso! Apa salahku sampai harus mengalami ini?

"Berisik! Aku nggak peduli kau belum kawin atau semacamnya, aku nggak akan biarin kau lepas dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Apa?! Mau nanya soal nomor sepatuku? Ukuran celana dalamku? Tipe wanita kesukaanku? Akan kujawab semua asal jangan bunuh aku! AKU MASIH PERJAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku frustasi setengah menangis.

"Manusia narsis macam kau… Memang ide bagus kalau dibunuh." menekanku lebih kuat.

Bahaya!

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhku tanda tak bisa menahan tekanan mental yang sedang berkoar dari arah belakangku.

"Akhirnya diam juga… jadi kuulangi pertanyaanku. Kau punya hubungan rahasia dengan Deidara kan?" geramnya semakin menekan tubuhku ketembok.

"A-aku hanya temannya!"

"Jadi tidak mau mengaku ya?" sebuah pisau teracung kearah leherku.

UGGGGYAAAAAAAA!

Aku semakin panik, jelas saja panik! Manusia mana yang nggak panik kalau disodori pisau kelehernya! Insting alamiku memberitahuku kalau nyawaku terancam!

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat mempersiapkan mental untuk kematianku!

Nggaaaaaaaakkkk! Aku nggak bakalan siap mental!

Kugigit bibirku keras-keras menahan kecemasan tanpa harapan.

Seseorang tolong aku!

"Hentikan, kak!" sebuah suara yang kukenal menghentikan tindakannya yang hampir membuatku mati karena ketakutan dan dehidrasi berat.

Ahhh~ aku selamat!

Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup.

Aku jatuh terduduk sambil memegang leherku masih shock.

"Gaara… Ada urusan apa kau berada disini?" tanyanya kesal.

Aku yang masih takut lalu memberanikan diri melihat siapa orang yang hampir saja membuatku meregang nyawa.

S-Sasori-sensei!

"Dia pacarku! Mana mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kak Deidara." Bela Gaara dengan suara meninggi.

Aku terkejut dengan pembelaannya itu…

Apa maksudnya ini Gaara melindungiku? Jantungku langsung berdebar dengan kencang. Bahkan aku sendiri bingung ini debaran jantung karena shock atau karena terpesona?

"A-ano… Sebenarnya memang tadi Deidara-san menemuiku. Tapi itu hanya untuk meminta saran, katanya ia sedang punya masalah dengan tunangannya." Ucapku menjelaskan.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, apalagi soal Sasori-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangku. Tapi entah kenapa dengan adanya Gaara yang melindungiku, rasa takut yang dari tadi kurasakan menghilang begitu saja.

"Tunangan?" ulang Sasori-sensei.

"A-ano… k-kalian—"

"Itu berarti Kak Deidara ingin berbaikan dengan kakak, makanya minta saran pada Naruto. Bukan begitu?"

Sial! Aku diacuhkan!

"Aku ingin percaya, tapi kenapa Deidara memilih orang seperti ini untuk jadi tempatnya meminta saran?!" tunjuk Sasori-sensei padaku.

Oi , apa maksudnya nih? Memangnya aku orang seperti apa?!

"A-anu—"

"Tapi dia pacarku, kak! Kak Deidara sendiri tahu itu!"

YAH! SUDAHLAH! AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SUDAH MENGANGGAPKU TIDAK ADA! CIH!

"Oke… Aku pegang kata-katamu hari ini." Delik Sasori-sensei padaku, membuat emosiku sekali lagi ciut.

"A-ano—"

"Baiklah, kupikir kakak sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Naruto 'kan?"

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! Aku menyerah! Tak ada kesempatan bicara sama sekali!

Sasori-sensei kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ayo, berdiri." Senyum Gaara padaku sambil membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" lanjut Gaara.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum tenang."Ano… Sasori—"

"Dia sepupuku, tipe pencemburu sih jadi seperti itu…"

ARGHH! Nih orang! Aku ingin menceiknya sekarang juga!

Akhirnya sepanjang jalan menuju kerumahku kami tetap diam, akupun kapok kalau bicara terus dipotongnya makanya tidak berusaha untuk membuat pembicaraan. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak tahu apa yang mereka masalahkan sampai-sampai melibatkanku? Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Apalagi urusan Deidara-san, memangnya siapa tunangannya? Apa urusannya denganku? Kenapa dosen gila seperti Sasori-sensei menyerangku? Geez!

GREB!

Tiba-tiba kulihat tanganku digenggam erat oleh tangan Gaara. O-oi, apa nih maksudnya?

DEG!

j-jantungku… Berdebar seperti ingin meledak saja. Kuso! Disaat kayak gini malah aku nggak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain berusaha untuk mengontrol detak jantungku agar tidak kedengaran Gaara.

Malunya kalau sampai aku ketahuan kayak gini…

w-wajahku… W-wajahku terasa panas seiring detak jantung yang kurasakan semakin cepat berdetak.

"Kamu… Jangan terlalu dekat dengan tunangan kak Sasori." Ucap Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

Ah… memangnya siapa yang dekat?

"Maksudmu siapa?" tanyaku.

Aku punya firasat kalau yang dimaksud itu Deidara-san!

Baru dengar hal yang kayak gitu bisa membuatku shock nih.

"Kak Deidara…" Senyum Gaara lembut.

"Ohok! Ohok!" aku tersedak mendengar itu.

Ya Tuhan, dunia macam apa ini?!

"Tidak usah kaget begitu. Kita juga samakan?"

Tubuhku berasa membatu seketika mendengar kalimat yang barusan Gaara katakan.

"Nggak sadar kalau kita juga sama?" ulang Gaara.

Aku spontan memelototi Gaara dengan pandangan shock dan mulut menganga.

"Apa? Mau kucium ya?"

Cengo… Orang stoic ngomong gitu bikin merinding. Serius deh, bercandanya kelewatan. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanya melangkah menjauh dari Gaara dengan tampang melongo.

Tapi sepertinya Gaara tidak membiarkan aku menjauh, tangannya yang putih segera menarik tanganku membuat tubuhku juga ikut tertarik mendekatkan jarak kami.

"Jangan khawatir… Aku akan melindungimu."

Aku menunduk mendengar kata-katanya, ada bagian dalam diriku yang merasa senang mendengar Gaara mengatakan hal yang tak terduga sama sekali.

Mungkinkah aku telah jatuh cinta pada Gaara? Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan pada hubunganku dengan Hinata?

…

Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa tidur bahkan hanya untuk menegaskan perasaanku saja pada seorang laki-laki yang kini sedang menggandeng tanganku dipagi hari.

Ya… Laki-laki…

Rasanya memang masih agak aneh sih, berhubung pikiranku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua. Tapi perasaanku sudah bisa menerimanya sebagian.

"O-oi… Ini masih pagi lho. Lepasin tanganmu kenapa?" gumamku kesal.

"Jadwal masuk sekolahku pagi." Jawabnya datar.

"Terus ngapain jemput aku pagi-pagi gini? Jadwal kuliahku siang."

Gaara menoleh kearahku,"Kok baru ngomong?"

GUBRAK!

Nih anak udah nggak tahu malu pagi-pagi datang bertamu kerumah orang lalu dengan memaksa juga, menarik tangan si tuan rumahnya yang masih berpiyama keluar dengan alasan "menjemput biar bisa berangkat bareng".

"KAMUNYA YANG NGGAK NGOMONG MAEN NARIK TANGAN ORANG MULU!" teriakku kesal.

"Hah… Kamu itu kenapa sih pagi begini marah-marah?"

Apa?!

Dia masih bertanya kenapa aku marah-marah?!

Perasaan barusan aku sudah bilang dengan jelas sekali! Benar-benar orang yang nggak peka, parah!

"H-hucccchhhhiwwww!"

Ah… bersin. Kenapa pagi ini bisa terasa begitu dingin ya? Kugosokan kedua tanganku untuk memperoleh kehangatan yang mungkin tak seberapa.

"Kau nggak apa-apa? Wajahmu sepertinya agak pucat."

"Hm ya… tidak apa-apa kok."

Kupandang langit pagi ini dengan tatapan hampa. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau Hinata melihatku seperti ini? Pasti dia akan memandangku dengan tatapan jijik. Aku belum siap dengan hal yang seperti itu…

Gara yang dari tadi memandangku tiba-tiba menarikku dalam pelukannya… Kaget.

"Jangan takut… Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu."

Seakan dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan ditengah kebingunganku, perkataannya itu membuatku sedikit tenang memikirkan tentang Hinata.

Setelah mengantar Gaara ke persimpangan jalan menuju sekolahnya, aku kembali kerumah. Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali mengingat tadi malam aku memang nggak tidur. Dan bersin-bersin dari tadi membuatku menyimpulkan kalau aku terkena flu. Hal yang jarang memang terjadi padaku. Yaaah… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak selamanya orang yang kebal terhadap penyakit tidak pernah mengalami sakit.

…

"Naruto! Jangan bengong mulu!"

Suara barusan menyadarkanku akan dunia nyata yang sekarang sedang kuhadapi. Aku menoleh kearah orang yang barusan menegurku.

"Haaaah~"

"Kau sakit ya?" tanyanya.

Kupandangi orang yang bertanya itu yang ternyata si Uchiha-sama, yang sudah kujelaskan bahwa dia itu orang ganteng setelah aku*bohong*. Lagi-lagi bertanya hal yang bukan urusannya…

Pandangannya menyipit sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, tapi pandanganku yang dari tadi berkunang-kunang seakan membuat kepalaku makin terasa pusing dan setelah itu hanya kudengar suara ribut yang berdatangan mendekatiku.

…

"Naruto? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang khawatir.

kupandangi sekelilingku yang terasa berbeda dari tempat yang tadi kutempati, benar-benar putih dimana-mana. Kuangkat tanganku lalu kupandangi sejenak.

PLEK!

Rasanya tanganku yang tadi kuangkat sudah berada diwajahku dan aku berani bersumpah aku nggak menggerakkan tanganku sedikitpun. Dari indera perasa yang kurasakan lewat kulitku, sepertinya tangan seseorang berada diatas tanganku telah mendorong tanganku menekan kewajah.

"Temeeee." Geramku kesal.

"Kalau orang nanya tuh dijawab! Bukannya pingsan dan membuat orang kewalahan mengangkat tubuhmu yang berat itu dengan susah payah, dobe!"

Aku pingsan?

Dia yang membawaku kesini? Serius? Seorang Uchiha-sama yang notabane-nya pemuda yang cuek dengan sekeliling mau membawaku kesini?

"Ahahaha…" tawaku garing dengan tampang cengo memandang langit-langit ruang kesehatan kampus.

Benar… Sekarang aku berada diruang kesehatan kampus, bahasa umumnya seperti UKS. Terbaring dengan seorang Uchiha-sama tengah menungguiku dengan alasan yang patut dipertanyakan.

Maksudku… Hei, dia itu seorang pemuda yang benar-benar cuek dengan sekeliling, mana mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti membawaku dari kelas keruang kesehatan yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

"Istirahatlah." Ucapnya datar sambil menempelkan sesuatu dikeningku.

"Panasmu masih belum turun, jangan coba-coba kabur. Nanti sepulang kuliah kuantar kau pulang."

Dengan perkataan yang membuat orang bingung dia pergi meninggalkan ruanganku. Kupegangi sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kain putih basah sambil bangun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seorang Uchiha-sama yang dipuja para wanita dan tidak pernah menaggapinya ternyata bisa perhatian begitu padaku?

Kutepis semua pikiran macam-macam yang muncul dalam benakku dan kembali membaringkan tubuhku yang terasa agak lemas. Sakit itu memang merepotkan…

"Zzzzzz… Zzzzzzz."

Rasanya aku mendengar suara hembusan nafas seseorang yang tengah tertidur, aku terbangun dan memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang kutempati mencari asal hembusan nafas itu, dan mataku berhenti pada tirai putih yang menutupi ranjang yang berada disebelah ranjangku. Kutarik tirai itu karena penasaran…

"Shikamaru kah?"

Cengo, aku kembali tidur tanpa membenarkan tirai yang tadi kutarik. Jadi selama ini Shikamaru selalu kabur kesini jika tidak berada dalam kelas? Dasar tukang tidur…

Ah, tapi memang rasanya tempat ini begitu tenang dan nyaman. Tidak heran Shikamaru selalu pergi ketempat seperti ini, padahal kelas sedang berlangsung.

Tiba-tiba kudengar rintikkan hujan dari jendela yang berada disisi ranjangku, rintikannya semakin deras membuat udara diruangan ini semakin dingin. Kutarik selimut yang menyelimutiku, entah karena udara yang semakin dingin atau pengaruh obat yang tadi pagi kumakan, mataku terasa sangat berat ingin sekali menutup. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku tidur sebentar menunggu usai jam kuliah…

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh yang basah akan guyuran hujan.

"Apa? Ada apa?" panik Shikamaru yang dari tadi tidur dengan pulasnya terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"Lho, Naruto? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Ck, si tukang molor ini membuat emosiku muncul. Sebenarnya sejak kapan dia ada disana sehingga tidak sadar aku berada disisi ranjangnya?

Beralih pada orang yang tengah ngos-ngosan didepan pintu sambil memandangku tajam(?). seragamnya benar-benar basah padahal ditangannya ia memegang payung. Kau bisa menebak siapa dia? Ya… Gaara.

Masih misterius dia bisa masuk kawasan kampus dengan masih memakai seragam SMA-nya itu, apalagi sudah memasuki ruangan yang merupakan ruangan kampusku.

"Naruto… Kau… Hosh… Hosh… Nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya diselingi hembusan nafas yang tak teratur.

"Umh… Ya." Jawabku kaget.

"Naruto… Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Gaara yang seorang SMA berada didepan ruang kesehatan kampus.

Belum sempat kujawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, aku telah dikejutkan dengan sensasi dingin yang mendekap tubuhku begitu erat.

"Gaara?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku khawatir sekali, kau tak menjawab telponku dari tadi." Jawabnya penuh nada kekhawatiran.

Aku tersenyum, kubalas pelukannya dengan lembut sambil berbisik ditelinganya,"Aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong sih, jantungku benar-benar nggak baik-baik saja. Debaran yang semakin jelas kurasakan ini membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa aku telah benar-benar positif " jatuh cinta" pada Gaara.

Ahh… Rasanya perasaan ini untuk pertama kalinya membuatku merasa benar-benar ingin hidup dan bersamanya. Berlebihan? Ya aku juga merasa seperti itu… penyakit oang jatuh cinta. Ngawur memang.

"Ayo pulang…" ajak Gaara melepas pelukan lalu memegang tanganku. Tangannya benar-benar dingin, sepertinya dia menerobos hujan untuk menuju kesini. Padahal ini masih jam belajarnya sekolahkan?

Tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum memandang punggung Gaara yang menarikku meninggalkan Shikamaru yang cengo ditempat.

Udara masih terasa semakin dingin ketika aku melewati koridor ruangan kelas tempat anak-anak yang lain sedang konsentrasi mengikuti jam perkuliahan. Apalagi dinginnya semakin terasa ketika aku dan Gaara keluar dari ruangan menyusuri keramik-keramik lantai menuju parkiran yang disana sudah menunggu seorang supir yang tengah memakai payung.

Pertama kalinya ada orang yang berusaha seperti itu untukku, apalagi setelah kusadari bahwa aku telah mencintainya membuatku semakin merasa bahagia. Entah, rasanya perasaan ini seperti baru aku rasakan sekarang. Hal baru yang bisa membuatku berdebar-debar menjalaninya…

Gaara membuka payung yang sedari tadi ia pegang lalu memayungiku tanpa peduli ia kebasahan oleh air hujan sekalipun. Kami berjalan kearah mobil yang terparkir paling depan dengan seorang sopir yang telah berdiri bersiap membuka pintunya.

"Gaara, kau kehujanan." Ucapku melihat sisi yang tak terpayunginya basah oleh air hujan yang semakin deras.

"Tidak penting, yang penting kau nggak terkena hujan. Nggak baik karena kau masih sakit."

Serius, perkataannya membuatku semakin berdebar dan senang. Bahkan aku tidak tahu semerah apa wajahku saat memandangnya begini?

…

"Ano saa… Kau harus kembali kekelasmu kan? Tidak apa-apa, akukan sudah ada dirumah."

Gaara tengah menyelimutiku setelah memaksaku untuk berganti pakaian yang agak basah karena terkena hujan.

"Nggak bisa, nggak ada yang jagain kan?"

Deg!

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar saat Gaara mengatakan perkataan yang menurutku semacam kalimat yang menunjukkan perhatian.

"Bajumu juga… Bajumu basah."

"Aku tahu, aku sudah menyuruh supirku untuk membawa baju ganti untukku."

"Ah, tapi kalau mau pinjam dariku juga lebih praktiskan?" gumamku sambil menarik selimut menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

"Bajumu kekecilan semua."

Kutarik selimutku lagi melihat Gaara, "Hei, kau datang jauh-jauh dari sekolahmu karena khawatir padaku ya?" tanyaku sambil menarik ujung seragamnya yang basah.

"Memangnya dengan alasan apa lagi?"

"Nggak. Hehe…"

"Sebentar lagi sup yang ku buat matang, bangunlah dulu. Setelah memakannya makan dulu obat lalu istirahatlah."

"Iya… Iya… Sayang." Aku terkekeh melihatnya yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarku.

"B-bodoh! Jangan menggodaku."

Hah? Blushing…

Wajahnya blushing… mengejutkan!

Aneh rasanya melihatnya seperti itu, padahal tidak pernah kulihat dia blushing bahkan saat dia menciumku dengan paksa. Kulihat Handphoneku yang terletak disebelah ranjang kasurku.

27 panggilan tak terjawab dari Gaara.

30 SMS yang belum terbuka, juga semua dari Gaara. Dan 1 SMS dari Hinata…

Orang itu ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti ini. Dasar Gaara…

Kubuka SMSnya satu persatu, memang benar-benar sangat singkat tapi kalau sebanyak ini dia mengirimnya tetap saja membuatku tersenyum juga.

Tiba-tiba kulihat panggilan masuk dari Sasuke, kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam dikamarku.

Ah… sepertinya aku tahu kenapa si Uchiha-sama menghubungiku.

"BODOH! BAKA DOBE! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN KABUR! SEKARANG DIMANA KAU? KUBUNUH KALAU KETAHUAN HUJAN-HUJANAN!" Teriaknya.

Meski dari speaker HP tetap saja suaranya membuat gendang telingaku bergetar.

"Ano saa… Teme sialan~ aku sudah ada dirumah. Bukan kabur—"

TUT! TUT! TUT!

Suara panggilan terputus…

Hening seketika…

Dia mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan kasar sekali…

Kadang aku tak mengerti cara berpikir si teme itu. Ah… Ya sudahlah.

Aku menaruh Hpku kembali ketempat asalnya, kulihat Gaara sudah berganti pakaian sambil membawa mangkuk dengan kepulan asap putih yang harumnya menggoda hidung.

"Kusuapi?" tanyanya singkat.

"A-ah… Nggak perlu."

DRRRRTTTTTTT! DRRRRRRRTTTTT!

HP seseorang bergetar, kuperiksa Hpku yang kutaruh disamping ranjangku. Bukan… Bukan milikku. Lalu aku melirik kearah Gaara yang dengan cepat menaruh mangkuk berisi sup kemeja yang ada dikamarku. Ia segera mengangkat telepon yang diterimanya sambil berjalan menjauh.

Aku bingung disitu? Kenapa rasanya perasaanku nggak enak ya? Ada yang berbeda dari Gaara saat tadi kulihat ia memperhatikan nama yang terpampang dilayar Hp-nya sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab telepon itu. Seperti ekspresi yang benar-benar berbeda dari ekspresi yang pernah ia perlihatkan padaku.

"Iya, aku senggang kok. Kenapa?" terdengar suara Gaara yang berada diluar kamarku.

Kutajamkan pendengaranku untuk memperjelas apa yang dibicarakan Gaara.

Ah! Maafkan aku karena mendengar pembicaraan orang seenaknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku penasaran!

"Oke, kau dimana sekarang. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga."

Sepertinya mereka selesai bicara, Gaara kembali kekamarku lalu minta izin untuk pulang. Ia membawa jaketnya yang ditaruh dikursi tempat belajarku. Tak sempat aku menanyakan soal siapa orang yang ia hubungi tadi.

Aku menunduk kecewa…

Apa kutanyakan saja lewat SMS ya?

Kuambil Hpku lalu kubuka menu pesan.

'_Gaara, hati-hati dijalan.'_

Kupandang layar Hpku dengan ekspresi bingung, pesan macam apa ini? Bukannya aku mau menanyakan soal pembicaraan tadi ya? Kenapa yang kuketik hal yang seperti ini?

"ARGH! BINGUNG!" teriakku frustasi.

Kulempar Hpku asal-asalan lalu aku kembali bergumul dengan selimutku. Kesal rasanya…

Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal sekali…

…

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Suara jam yang berdetik diruanganku yang sunyi, aku merasa kesepian. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang orang yang berbicara dengan Gaara tadi siang.

Kugenggam Hpku sambil memandang layarnya dalam selimut. Jam 21.30…

Kupaksa mataku untuk menutup tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur.

DRRRTT! DRRRRRTTT!

Getaran yang berasal dari Hpku membuat mataku terbuka kembali…

1 pesan masuk…

'_Naruto… Bagaimana keadaanmu?'_

Kulihat nama pengirimnya adalah Gaara, aku langsung tersenyum. Cepat-cepat kubalas pesannya itu.

'_Aku baik-baik saja. :) _

_Kau sudah makan?'_

Sekedar basa basi tak apa-apa kan? Aku juga ingin jadi pacar yang perhatian padanya, berhubung dia berkorban banyak padaku hari ini. Tak lama kemudian Gaara membalas.

'_Begitu? Syukurlah…'_

Sudah kuduga, jawabannya dingin begini. Aku menghela nafas.

Teringat hal yang tadi siang, membuatku ingin bertanya secara mendetil. Tapi kalau Gaara tiba-tiba marah karena aku dengan tidak sopannya mendengarkan pembicaraan orang bagaimana?

Tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana ini?

Ah! Tanya saja deh…

Segera aku mengetik beberapa kalimat lalu kukirimkan padanya.

Semoga dia nggak marah…. Semoga dia nggak marah!

Aku menunggu, balasannya lama sekali…

5 menit berlalu…

Kulihat layar Hpku belum ada balasan darinya, apa Gaara benar-benar marah ya?

10 menit berlalu…

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur memikirkan ini, kubuka menu pesan dalam Hpku. Tiba-tiba hpku bergetar ketika aku barusaja berencana mengetik sesuatu disana.

'_Ah… Dia mantanku.'_

Apa?! Lama aku menunggu jawabannya hanya sesingkat itu?!

Terlebih dia bilang orang yang menghubunginya tadi siang itu mantannya?!

Kesabaranku sudah habis, aku ingin marah sekarang!

Dia meninggalkan rumahku cepat-cepat karena mendapat ajakan dari mantannya?! Yang benar saja?! Pacarnya sedang sakit tapi malah kencan dengan mantannya?!

CUKUP!

Tak kubalas pesannya itu karena aku sudah terlanjur sangat kesal.

…

Ciiiip! Ciiip! Ciip! *suara burung ceritanya*

Aku membuka mataku sambil menarik tirai jendela kamarku.

Sudah pagi…

Kepalaku agak pusing. Mungkin aku belum sembuh benar dari fluku…

Kuraih Hpku yang berada dilantai akibat kekesalanku pada Gaara semalam, tak ada pesan atau apapun disana.

Brengsek!

Tidakkah orang datar itu merasa bersalah padaku karena balasan pesan darinya semalam?!

Tidakkah dia merasa kalau aku kesal dibuatnya?!

Dengan emosi aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidurku meraih handuk yang ada digantungan kamarku.

Berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada dilantai bawah, ibuku tengah menyiapkan makanan disana.

"Lho, Naruto… Pagi sekali bangunnya? Kamu sudah baikan?"

"Iya, kaa-san.." senyumku.

Bohong banget! Hatiku lagi kesal nih mana bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Kuteruskan langkahku menuju kamar mandi.

"Naruto, kalau masih sakit mending istirahat saja dulu dirumah." Seru Tousan.

Kututup kamar mandiku tak menjawab tawaran dari Tousan.

Bukannya ingin menolak,Setidaknya dikampus aku bisa menyibukkan diri dengan teman daripada dirumah menunggu pesannya yang tak kunjung datang. Begitu pikirku…

Tapi ternyata…

Aku melihatnya dengan seseorang dijalan persimpangan kearah sekolahnya. Gaara sedang mengobrol dengan orang yang tak kuketahui identitasnya!

Kesal! Kesal! Kesal sekali! Apalagi ekspresi bahagianya itu!

Aku kesal melihat mereka berdua!

Apa sih kalau mau bermesraan jangan dijalan dong! Risih!

Kupercepat jalanku kearah kampus sambil menghindari jalan yang biasa Gaara lewati untuk pergi kesekolahnya.

Jadi itu alasan dia tidak menghubungiku lagi ya?!

Sialan! Sialan!

DRRRTTT! DRRRTTT! DRRRTTT!

Panggilan masuk dari Hinata, kupandangi sejenak nama yang tertera dilayar Hpku, lalu menghela nafas sebelum menekan tombol 'terima'.

"_Ah, sayang. Aku baru dengar kalau kau sakit. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" _tanyanya.

"Flu biasa kok! Nggak penting!"

Celaka! Aku bicara membentaknya, kuso! Padahal aku sedang kesal pada Gaara malah melampiaskannya pada Hinata.

"_O-oh begitu? Maaf… anu, hari ini apa kita bisa bertemu?"_

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"_A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang ada waktu, jadi kupikir untuk—"_

"Selalu kayak gitu! Kita bertemu hanya mengikuti jadwalmu saja! Egois banget! Padahal aku selalu menyanggupi kalau kamu lagi butuh aku, tapi kalau aku lagi butuh kamu! Kamunya malah sibuk-sibuk mulu! Nggak adil dong!"

"_N-naruto… Hiks… Maaf… aku nggak tahu kalau kamu merasa begitu. Maafkan aku…"_

"Nggak usah! Nggap perlu minta maaf!"

Kututup telpon tanpa pamit seperti biasa. Dan…

MENYEDIHKAN sekali diriku hanya karena kesal pada Gaara malah marah-marah pada Hinata yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Lebih parahnya lagi membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Rasanya benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang saja. Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf setelah membentaknya begitu?!

AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!

Kuremas rambutku frustasi. Hanya bisa merutukki diriku yang sangat menyedihkan ini dalam diam.

TIIIIIIIIN! TIIIIN!

Suara klakson mobil dari arah belakang mengagetkanku.

"Oi! Usuratonkachi!"

Ck, sepertinya tanpa menolehpun aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang mengklakson mobilnya saat seorang pejalan kaki berjalan dijalan yang sudah seharusnya.

Tapi aku menoleh juga,"Ada apaan teme?" tanyaku malas-malasan. Kulihat dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan kacamata hitam. Kacamata hitam kah?

Kupandangi langit hari ini, perasaan nggak menyilaukan seperti dimusim panas deh. Mendung malah…

"Naik gih, kuantar kekampus."

Cengo sejenak memandang si Uchiha-sama dengan pandangan yang membingungkan.

"Ano saa… Sebenarnya kita udah didepan gerbang kampus nih. Mau nganter kekampus yang mana lagi?"

Si Uchiha-sama melongokan kepalanya melihat gerbang yang diatasnya tertulis jelas nama kampusku tercinta.

Makanya tuh kacamata jangan dipake pagi-pagi… Jadi nggak keliatankan tulisan segede gitu juga kan?

"Hn, ya udah aku duluan."

"Iya… Iya…" kulambaikan tanganku dengan lemas.

Melongo mendengar dosen membuka dan menutup mulutnya membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

"Apa sih yang _dia _omongin didepan sana?" gumamku sambil mendesah.

Kusandarkan kepalaku kemeja sambil mengerucutkan bibir tanda bosan, mengantuk, dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi bahkan ketika dosen sedang bersiap-siap melempar proyektor (?) kearahku.

Hingga sebuah getaran dari dalam saku celanaku membuatku terbangun dari posisi tadi, diam-diam aku memeriksa telepon seluler milikku. 1 pesan masuk…

'_Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_Hari ini aku pulang cepat, kujemput ya?'_

Begitulah isi pesannya, dari simerah jabrik yang sedari kemarin membuatku uring-uringan.

Desahan nafas tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik, malah sebaliknya. Senang sih dia menanyakan kabarku, tapi sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah teralihkan mood-nya hanya karena hal yang seperti ini. Perasaan kesalku tetap saja tak berkurang, malah bertambah rasanya.

Tanpa membalas pesannya kumasukan alat komunikasi milikku itu kembali kesaku, kurebahkan kepalaku lagi kemeja. Tentu saja dengan hiasan bibirku yang mengerucut seperti tadi tak ketinggalan.

PLEK!

Sebuah kertas kecil ditempelkan kekeningku oleh seorang mahasiswa sok kegantengan *memang ganteng* yang duduk disampingku yang mencoba mengusiliku. Kuraih kertas itu lalu membacanya tanpa merubah posisiku.

_Jelek! Mencoba imutpun malah makin jelek!_

DEG!

Luapan emosi langsung membuncah didadaku membaca pesan dari si stoic lain yang kadar menyebalkannya setara dengan sijabrik merah itu. Dengan malas aku mengangkat penaku menjawab pesan itu.

_Teme sialan! Jangan mengejekku, aku ini lebih imut dari yang kau pikirkan._

Sambil menguap aku menyodorkan kertas tadi pada sipemiliknya.

_Item mutlak maksudmu?_

Dan jawaban darinya itu berhasil membuatku menggebrak meja mengagetkan seluruh mahasiswa yang ada dikelasku.

Moodku benar-benar memburuk. Dikeluarkan dari kelas tidak membuatku merasa lega atau apalah itu namanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu gerbang kampus dengan langkah gontai. Berniat pulang karena memang tak ada lagi mata kuliah yang harus kuikuti selain mata kuliah yang barusaja dosennya meneriakiku menyuruh keluar.

Dan siapa sangka aku akan menyesali tawaran tou-san tadi pagi untuk tidak berangkat kekampus saat kulihat 'dia' sedang tertawa riang ditepi jalan dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat diujungnya, seperti pagi tadi.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, kelihatan sangat seru. Membuatku ingin mencekik si merah itu sekarang juga.

Terang-terangan berselingkuh didepang kampus pacarmu hn?

Rupanya dia menyadariku yang tengah memelototinya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh ini. Kemudian ia kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya ketika aku mendekat.

Ya Tuhan, kalau saja tidak ada hukum yang mengatur tentang HAM, sudah kutikam orang ini tanpa ampun.

"Sudah pulang?" tanyanya melihat hanya aku yang keluar dari gerbang.

"Begitulah." Ucapku sinis.

"Gaara, lain kali kita sambung lagi obrolannya. Aku ingin sekali mendengar komentarmu saat melihatnya."

Apa? Melihat apa? Kutatap orang dengan mata tak berpupil yang sepertinya tidak menganggap keberadaanku ini penuh emosi.

"Baiklah." Alunan suara Gaara yang lembut mengantarkan langkahnya menjauh dari kami.

"Mantanmu?"

"Iya…"

"Dekat sekali ya denganmu?"

"Begitulah."

AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH!

Tidakkah orang ini mau menjelaskan lebih detil tentang orang itu? Membuat emosiku semakin mencapai batas maksimal kapasitas tenangku.

"K-kau masih suka padanya?" tanyaku menahan emosi.

"Neji? Ah, nggak juga kok. Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Tuh! Bahkan aku tak menanyakan namanya saja dia sudah memberitahu. Tidak mungkin tidak ada rasa lagi kan?! Sudah jelas dia masih ada perasaan khusus pada orang itu! Dari ekspresinya saja ketika mengobrol dengan orang itu jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang dia pasang saat aku berada disampingnya.

"SMA mana?" tanyaku lagi berusaha menyembunyikan nada getar suaraku.

"Eh? Dia seumuran denganmu. Kami memang satu SMA, kakak kelasku."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa putus?" wajahku sudah tidak bisa menatapnya dengan benar.

"Dia berselingkuh…"

DEG!

"Aku paling benci dibohongi seperti itu. Walaupun masih sayang kupikir lebih baik diakhiri saja."

Luapan emosi tadi tiba-tiba membuat darahku berdesir hebat, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, perasaan kaget, takut, cemas, juga rasa sakit yang entah dari mana datangnya,semua bercampur aduk hingga tak mampu menggerakan kaki yang tiba-tiba membeku. Rasa lemas menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

"Naruto?" Gaara menepuk pundakku.

Dengan terkejut aku menoleh padanya sambil menepis lembut tangannya."Aku pulang." Ucapku memaksa kakiku untuk melangkah.

"Kuantar—"

"Nggak usah."

Aku bisa merasakan dia tengah menatapku dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

Kebingunganku…

Rasa takut, cemas,sakit, dan gemetar yang tergambar dari seluruh bahasa tubuhku membuatku mengambil telpon seluler yang sedari tadi berada disaku celanaku setelah sampai dikamarku.

Aku tak bisa…

Perasaan ini membuatku tak bisa menahannya.

Kuketik beberapa huruf pada ponselku dengan tangan bergetar. Bukan! Bukan hanya tanganku yang bergetar, tapi seluruh tubuhku.

Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang bahkan abstrak dalam pikiranku.

'_Gaara, kita putus…'_

Dengan mengirim pesan itu tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuang kartu SIM yang terpasang pada ponselku. Rasa sakit yang ingin kuakhiri dari tadi membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat, hingga tanpa sadar sesuatu yang hangat kurasakan menyusuri pipiku tanpa kendali.

Sakitnya…

Rasa sakit yang kukira akan menghilang malah membuatku semakin menderita…

Tapi ketakutan yang kurasakan membuatku semakin merasa ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Brengsek!"

Kuremas kekosongan dalam kepalan tanganku sekuat tenaga berharap semua kesakitan yang kurasakan sekarang bisa sirna dalam hatiku…

Gaara… Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ketika aku merasa kau bisa kuraih. Kata-katamu membuatku terjatuh dalam kesakitan luar biasa yang tak bisa kutahan seorang diri. Aku takut kalau kau mengetahui tentangku bersama Hinata. Dan mungkin saat itu terlambat untuk bisa memilih antara kalian…

Saat ini mungkin aku akan memilih Hinata…

TBC

Hahaha… bagian ini menyebalkan sekali ya? Jangan bully diriku… -v

Peace ya… peace…

Bingung jadinya… aku nggak terlalu bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan sih, jadi mohon maaf banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Terkesan maksa banget kayaknya… hahahaha… tapi ya sudahlah. Sebenarnya itu karena tuntutan keinginan yang ingin cepat-cepat ingin membereskannya.

Tapi semoga menghibur deh.

Dan banyak-banyak terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Padahal fic ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding fic para senpai…-


End file.
